The present invention is a dynamo docking station with a built-in electrical generator herein after referred to as a dynamo. The invention is intended to be mounted inside a vehicle's cabin or truck or van, or any other type of a vehicle with motion. The preferred method of mounting will he on a flat surface. The dynamo docking station will use the motion of the vehicle in conjunction with the mass of a portable power source pack to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. This could be best described by the law of inertia, when the vehicle is moving, the portable power and dynamo docking station are in motion (inertia). The stopping and going momentum created by the vehicle will force the mass of a portable power source to act upon the docking station displacing the platform to move the internal generator. As a result, electrical energy produced will be transferred to the portable power source.
The dynamo docking station will generate electrical energy that will maintain a portable power source fully charged during storage. The invention also includes an electrical circuit that will receive the energy from the dynamo and will distribute into the portable power source. The energy will be transferred to the portable pack by external connection means, most likely an electrical conductor.
There will be no control features provided to the user as the invention is self-sustained and no external intervention will be required.